


2:09 compassion thump

by firsttime



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Jaebri, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, fluff?, i don’t know what i’m doing, soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firsttime/pseuds/firsttime
Summary: “could you move off of my chest for a bit?”brian grunts in disapproval, but obeys, yawning out, “you’re lucky i like you.”“i’m sorry,” jae says while yawning, “but i gotta try something out, okay?”orbrian and jae like each other’s heartbeats





	2:09 compassion thump

2:09 am

brian lays his head upon jae’s chest, listening to soft thud of his heartbeat. he likes how he can hear it, knowing that jae is right there. he feels so close to him.

“beautiful,” brian whispers.

jae stirs from his half awake-half asleep trance, “did you say something, bri?” 

“your heartbeat,” brian says and then softly, “it’s beautiful.”

jae puffs out a small laugh, his cheeks flushing over from the other’s comment. jae thinks brian isn’t in the right mind right now, being it is 2:11 in the morning. and jae realizes, maybe his mind isn’t working how it normally does either, as he begins to think about how nice it would be to hear brian’s heartbeat too.

“hey, bri,” jae whispers with a little bit of hope that brian is still awake.

“mmm?”

“could you move off of my chest for a bit?”

brian grunts in disapproval, but obeys, yawning out, “you’re lucky i like you.”

“i’m sorry,” jae says while yawning, “but i gotta try something out, okay?”

brian moves from his comfortable spot that was jae’s chest, laying his head down onto his pillow. brian has perked up a bit from his sleepiness, but only because he’s curious as to what jae is up to. now he’s staring and jae can tell, because, god, brian’s gaze has always been so strong. so brian lies there, waiting for jae to do something, but all jae does is look at him with his tired and happy eyes.

then brian starts to realize what those eyes are all about.

he teases, “are you getting soft on me, jae park?”

“no...,” jae flushes, gaze faltering.

“oh, really?” 

“okay,” jae whispers, “maybe,” and it’s so soft that brian could have missed it if the rotating fan in their room was switched on to level three instead of two. 

they go back to their soft staring contest with jae winning, and because he likes to see him win, brian doesn’t mind. brian’s eyes are just starting to close, since it’s now 2:19 in the morning, when he hears and feels the covers move a little. his curiosity almost gets the best of him, but he ends up keeping his eyes closed. he wants to be surprised tonight.

and that’s when he feels it, jae wrapping his right arm over brian’s left shoulder. ‘i see,’ brian thinks, then starts to tangle their legs together, because he knows jae loves it when he does that. and finally, finally, brian understands what jae’s goal has been all along. bringing both of his hands up, brian uses them to pet jae’s hair back, as jae lies his left ear against brian’s chest. there’s no soft hushes anymore, just the sounds of their breathing, the rotating fan set to level two, and their heartbeats. they both know what they need tonight.

brian can feel it as jae’s chest thuds against his stomach, while jae can hear it through the ratted fabric of brian’s pajama shirt.

they need each other.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like no one will read this ... i honestly have no idea what i’m doing but yeehaw! i’ve always wnated to write and post something on here but i never got the guts bros ;-; thank u if u read this (sorry it sucks and i know my grammar is wack, tell me if i made mistakes)


End file.
